


Spark Human AU

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Human AU [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Basically a big list giving you basic information about the AU, Households, Human AU, Jobs, M/M, Names, Rundown on Characters, Universe overview, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: An overview and rundown on my Spark Human AU.Gives:- Names- Ships- Households- Vehicles- JobsChanges will be made often





	Spark Human AU

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of spoilers for the Universe I guess.

##  **Other information** **  
**

  * Mostly Movieverse with some of the characters being more like they incarnations from different continuities
  * They are basically normal humans but with a spark. The spark when activated will give them armour, for a human, that matches their robot/vehicle mode. Everyone finds their spark differently but most of the time another Cybertronian is involved.
  * Battle Cry:  
Optimus: Autobots! Roll Out!  
Autobots: Hoorah! 



##  **Names**

  * (Credit to Sleepyoldvamp for coming up with the original idea of some of these names for certain characters. I just liked the names so much, and some (I did research for the definitions of names) would have been the same anyway)



Optimus Prime – Orion (Meaning: A rising star) 

  
Ratchet – Ray (Meaning: Wise protector)

  
Ironhide – Gabriel (Meaning: Strength (Credit to Sleepyoldvamp))

  
Bumblebee – Alexander (Meaning Defender of Mankind (Credit to Sleepyoldvamp))

  
Prowl – Chase (Meaning: People with this name tend to be quiet, cooperative, considerate, sympathetic to others, adaptable, balanced and sometimes shy (Credit to Sleepyoldvamp))

  
Jazz – Jazz (His name was already Jazz, why change it? It fits Humans too)

  
Wheeljack – Jack (Part of his name is Jack so there we go, Human name)

  
Sunstreaker – Sunny (Nickname is Sunny which is a Human Name, so there we go) (Up for change)

  
Sideswipe – Sides (It may be weird but oh well, his nickname is Sides which is now his Human Name) (Up for change)

  
Bluestreak – Azule Meaning: Blue ((The ‘e’ isn’t silent (A-zu-ly) Credit to Strata-taisen, inspired from her Bluestreak name of Azul))

  
Skyfire – Skyler (Meaning: )

  
Blaster –

  
First Aid – Ty (Meaning: Nice, Pleasant) (Up for change)

  
Ultra Magnus – Magnus (It is a real but rare name)

 

Rodimus – Roddy (It works (Thanks TheOnlyHuman for the idea))

 

Inferno – Brian (Meaning: (Inspired by the movie Backdraft.))

 

Red Alert – Raven (Meaning: Dignified)

 

Mirage – Raj (Meaning: Impressive (It fits too))

 

Hound – Benjamin (Meaning: Intelligent, Gentle, Forgiving)

 

Smokescreen – Sebastian (Meaning: Sassy but elegant)

 

Preceptor – Percy (It fits) ((Last name Robert) Inspired by Robert Hooke, the father of microscopes)

 

Crosshairs –

 

Drift –

 

Tracks –

 

Trailbreaker –

 

Arcee – Adria (Meaning: Strong)

 

Chromia – Celena (Meaning: Stubborn, or moon)

 

Elita One – Becka (I just liked the name for Elita)

 

##  **Households**

Optimus Prime (Orion)

Ratchet (Ray)

Ironhide (Gabriel)

Bumblebee (Alexander)

  * Live at “Prime Auto Repair”.



~~~

Arcee (Adria)

Chromia (Celena)

Elita One (Becka)

  * Live in a house nearby the police station.



~~~

Prowl (Chase)

Jazz (Jazz)

Bluestreak (Azule)

  * Live in a house in between “Auto Crash” and the police station.



~~~

Sunstreaker (Sunny)  

Sideswipe (Sides)

  * Live in a shared college dorms.



~~~

Mirage (Raj)  
Hound (Benjamin)

  * Live in a house in the quieter parts of town, with a chunk of property.



~~~

Inferno (Brian)  

Red Alert (Raven)

  * Live in a house nearby the Fire Station.



~~~

Ultra Magnus (Magnus)

Rodimus (Roddy)

  * Live in a apartment nearby “Auto Crash”.



~~~

Crosshairs ()

Drift () 

  * Live in a house near the center of the town.



~~~

Wheeljack (Jack)

Skyfire (Skyler)

  * Live in a house nearby the center of the town and the Science Lab.



~~~

Tracks ()

Raoul

  * Live in an apartment in the quieter parts of town.



~~~

First Aid (Ty)

His Brothers (Protectobots)

  * Live in the house next to the clinic.



~~~

Aerialbots

  * Live in same neighborhood as the Protectobots.



~~~

Preceptor (Robert)

  * Live in an apartment nearby the Science Lab.



~~~

Smokescreen (Sebastian)

  * Live in an apartment nearby the police station.



~~~

Blaster ()

  * Live in an apartment in the center of town.



~~~

Trailbreaker ()

  * Live in an apartment nearby Protectobot home.



 

##  **Vehicles**

Optimus Prime (Orion) – Red and blue Peterbilt Semi.

  
Ratchet (Ray) –  Modified Green Emergency Hummer (Same as in the Movies just with Ambulance like decals).

  
Ironhide (Gabriel) – Black and red Topkick Truck.

  
Bumblebee (Alexander) – Yellow Camaro with black racing stripes.

  
Prowl (Chase) –  V8 Dodge Charger Police car. Black and white with police decals, police lights on roof and front bumper.

  
Jazz (Jazz) – White Porsche 991 GT3 with Martini stripes, with a 4 instead of Martini logo, decals.

  
Wheeljack (Jack) – White 2017 Ford Shelby GT350 with green and red racing stripes.

  
Sunstreaker (Sunny) – Golden yellow Lamborghini Aventador with spoiler.

  
Sideswipe (Sides) – Bright red Lamborghini Aventador with spoiler.

  
Bluestreak (Azule) – Grey Chevrolet Impala 2015 with darker grey racing stripes and a darkish blue highlight.

  
Skyfire (Skyler) – White and Red shuttle. (G1 Alt Mode)

  
Blaster –

  
First Aid (Ty) – Red and white 2017 Silverado with emergency vehicle decals and emergency lights on roof and front bumper.

  
Ultra Magnus (Magnus) – Blue with a bit of red Peterbilt Semi.  


Rodimus (Roddy) – Red Lamborghini Gallardo, with golden flame decals and a golden spoiler.  


Inferno (Brian) – Red Ford F150 with fire & rescue service decals.  


Red Alert (Raven) – Red and white 2017 Toyota 86 with fire & rescue service decals.  


Mirage (Raj) – Blue and white 2017 Ford GT.  


Hound (Benjamin) – Green Jeep Wrangler.  


Smokescreen (Sebastian) – Blue and gold 2013 Ford Taurus.  


Perceptor (Percy) –  


Crosshairs () – Green and black Corvette Stingray.(Like in Movieverse).  


Drift () – Black and blue Bugatti Veyron. (Like in Movieverse).  


Tracks () – Blue 2017 Chevrolet Corvette Z06.  


Trailbreaker () – Black Toyota 4Runner, with like G1 decals.  


Arcee (Adria) – Pink and blue Motorbike. (Like TFP)  


Chromia (Celena) – Bright blue 2017 Mazda 3.  


Elita One (Becka) –

 

##  **Ships**

  * Jazz & Prowl
  * Drift & Crosshairs
  * Mirage & Hound
  * Red Alert & Inferno
  * Tracks & Raoul
  * First Aid & Trailbreaker
  * Silverbolt & Hotspot
  * Ironhide & Ratchet
  * Bluestreak & Sideswipe & Sunstreaker
  * Bumblebee & Barricade
  * Rodimus & Ultra Magnus
  * Wheeljack & Skyfire
  * Optimus Prime & Megatron
  * Slingshot & Blades
  * Streetwise & Air Raid



 

##  **Jobs** **  
**

Optimus Prime (Orion) –  Owner of a crash repair shop called “Prime Auto Repair” (Credit to Sleepoldvamp for the idea of the Autobots working at a crash repair).

  
Ratchet (Ray) –  Former full time paramedic at the hospital, he knows most trades and helped out other doctors when they need it. Ray also did some work in the military as a medic to soldiers. He now works at “Prime Auto Repair” and helps First Aid (Ty) with his clinic when the younger medic needs it.

  
Ironhide (Gabriel) –  Former weapons specialist from the military, was mainly on the front lines. Gabriel was forced to resign from service when he gained a injury to his hip that the doctors wouldn’t sure would heal and would have affected him in the field, he made a full recovery. Never ended up going back into service as started working at “Prime Auto Repair”, and still does.

  
Bumblebee (Alexander) – High Schooler, but works part-time at “Prime Auto Repair”.

  
Prowl (Chase) – Colonel at the police station. He is head of “Specialist Investigators”. Has been partners with Jazz (Jazz) since they were cadets, despite the rank difference.

  
Jazz (Jazz) – Commander at the police station. He is the head of the “Intelligence” unit at the station. Has been partners with Prowl (Chase) since they were cadets, despite the rank difference.

  
Wheeljack (Jack) – Scientist, who spends most of his time in the lab or occasionally First Aid’s (Ty’s) clinic. Partner to Skyfire (Skyler) and Perceptor (Robert).

  
Sunstreaker (Sunny) –  College student to become a Panel beater. Works part-time at “Prime Auto Repair” for a job and work experience for College. Also does art part time under the name SS, nobody but his brother knows.  

  
Sideswipe (Sides) – College student to become a Panelbeater. Works part-time at “Prime Auto Repair” for a job and work experience for College.

  
Bluestreak (Azule) – High Schooler, being trained by Jazz (Jazz) and Prowl (Chase) to become a police officer.

 

Skyfire (Skyler) – Scientist, partner to Wheeljack (Jack) and Perceptor (Robert).

  
Blaster () – Works as a DJ at many of the pubs and for parties. Also helps Smokescreen (Sebastian) run his pub.

  
First Aid (Ty) – Owns and runs a Clinic, with the help of Ratchet (Ray), if he needs it, and his 4 brothers (Protectobots).  


Ultra Magnus (Magnus) – Commander at the police station. Partner to Rodimus (Roddy), been so since they were Corporals, despite the rank difference.  


Rodimus () – Captain at the police station. Partner to Ultra Magnus (), been so since they were Corporals, despite the rank difference.  


Inferno (Brian) – Firefighter, fire and rescue, partner to Red Alert (Raven).  


Red Alert (Raven) –  Firefighter, fire and rescue, partner to Inferno (Brian).  
 

Mirage (Raj) – Major at the police station. Second to Jazz in the “Intelligence” unit. Partner to Hound (Benjamin).  


Hound (Benjamin) – Major at the police station. Head of the K9 Department. Partner to Mirage (Raj).  


Smokescreen (Sebastian) – Owns a pub, which Blaster () works/performs at and helps run.  


Preceptor (Percy) – Scientist, partner to Wheeljack (Jack) and Skyfire (Skyler).  


Crosshairs () – Former Paratrooper of the military, removed from service due to an injury now works as a  Corporal at the police station.  


Drift () –  Works at a Dojo, teaching young kids and young adults to work with a sword, and the way of a samurai.  


Tracks () – Fashion designer.  


Arcee (Adria) – High Schooler, is studying to become a police officer.  


Chromia (Celena) – Major at the police station. Partner to Elita One (Becka).  


Elita One (Becka) – Major at the police station. Partner to Chromia (Celena).  


Trailbreaker () – Major at the police station. Second to Prowl (Chase) in “Specialist Investigators”.

 

##  **Police Station Ranking**

  * Chief of the station
  * Deputy of the station
  * Colonel
  * Commander
  * Major
  * Captian
  * Lieutenant
  * First Sergeant
  * Sergeant
  * Corporal
  * Police Officer (Or Trooper, depending on squad)
  * Cadet



(This isn't a real ranking system (to my knowledge anyway) I just made it up by messing the ranking of both Australian and US Police Forces into something that fit for the in between of both.)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:  
> Sooooo many formatting issues! @_@
> 
> Edit 2:  
> Some of the stupid formatting issues won't fix. I apologize for that.
> 
> Edit 3:  
> *Eye Twitches*  
> It's been a while since I posted this, and I'm only just now realising that my autocorrect changed Air Raid/Streetwise to Air Raid/Sideswipe. Apologies for that.


End file.
